1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the determination of the cage rotational speed and the bearing slippage for roller bearings with the utilization of sensors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently known methods are predicated on either the marking of the cage detectable by the measuring technology or one of the individual roll bodies. In the first instance, the cage is bored and provided with one or more small magnetized pins which rotate past an induction coil. The generated impulses are electronically counted and compared with the rotational speed of the shaft. The second method magnetizes an individual roll body itself, or exposes the latter to intensive radioactive radiation, and then counts the individual rotations without any physical contact.
Both methods are subjected to certain restrictions: Thus, they require a relatively large amount of space for the building in of the receiver, and are limited by the temperature (insulation of the induction coil, respectively, Curie-point at magnetizing). For the bored or drilled cage, its rotational stability is greatly impaired. After the magnetizing, the sensors collect ferrous or iron-containing particles on their surface, and thereby reduce their life expectancy. For an activated bearing, extensive safety considerations must be observed in the handling of the radioactive material. The power of analysis for both methods is limited to about 1 cage revolution. An oscillating bearing slippage having a period or cycle which lies therebelow cannot be determined.